mylittlewonderlandfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Clara
Clara - (właściwie Clara Lunary) jest to pegazica użytkowniczki Nataliax. Bardzo lubi jeść pizzę i czekoladę, ma problemy z gramatykąJa też ;_;. Ma 11 lat. Wygląd Jest to klacz maści białej (perłowej), wygładzonej i troszkę puszystej. Ma grzywę koloru brązowego (czekoladowego) i niebieskiego pomiędzy dwoma "brązami". Oczy klaczy są koloru ciepłego różu, w innym świetle - fioletowe. Nosi naszyjnik z szafirowym kryształkiem. Znaczek Clary to czarny piorun otoczony czerwonym płomieniem i skrzydłami po bokach; oznacza jej charakter, zdobyła go na zakończeniu 1 roku szkolnego w jej życiu (1 klasa podstawówki). W 1 klasie klacz była bardzo agresywna, lecz w kwietniu - zmieniła się i zapanowała nad sobą. Charakter Wrażliwa Clara w 1/2 klasie podstawówki była bardzo wrażliwa. Nawet jak ktoś mówił o niej coś, cokolwiek to ona się złościła i krzyczała na cały głos aby przemówić mu do rozsądku. Mówi co myśli Czego nie wymyśli, to musi rozpowiedzieć w czasie czyjejś wypowiedzi - od razu mu przerywa i mówi co wymyśliła. Kreatywność Jest bardzo kreatywna, najczęściej w kwestii kolorów lub stworzenia postaci. Otwarta na nowe przyjaźnie Clara jest otwarta na nowe przyjaźnie, lubi poznawać nowe osoby. Skromna Ocenia siebie w sposób negatywny, np. jak coś narysuje i ktoś mówi jej że ładne, to ona mówi, że nie. Koleżeńska Jest koleżeńska i chętna do pomocy przyjaciołomrzadko co .... Historia Narodziny Klaczka urodziła się w szpitalu w Ponyville. Patrząc na swoich rodziców i dziadków była szczęśliwa; na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Przedszkole Była małą, samotną klaczką dręczoną przez rówieśników. Na szczęście przybycie pewnego kucyka ziemskiego - Smile Peanut było dla niej uciechą. Obie klacze szybko się zaprzyjaźniły i poszły razem do 1 klasy. 1 klasa Po wakacjach nadszedł czas nauki. Mała klacz weszła razem z Smile Peanut do szkoły z tytami. Clara miała tytę pełną czekolady i żelków w biedronki. A Smile podobnie. Clara zobaczyła swoją nauczycielkę i pomyślała : - Może nie będzie aż taka surowa ... I się okazało że jest bardzo miła. Przez następne miesiące Clara zachowywała się nieodpowiednio i wulgarnie. Lecz pod koniec roku zmieniła się i za to dostała znaczek. Miało to miejsce na akademii ''- Proszę pani'' - zapytała klacz. - Tak? '' ''- Czy pani będzie nas uczyć w 2 klasie ? ''- Oczywiście.'' I wtem na boku klaczy pojawił się jej znaczek: ''- Clarusio, zobacz na swój bok! '' - rzekła pani nauczycielka. - Znaczek! '' - ucieszyła się Clara. ''- Jak myślisz co oznacza? '' ''- Według mnie oznacza to, że ten czarny piorun i czerwony płomień oznacza moją agresję, a te skrzydła oznaczają to że mogę nad sobą zapanować. Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się. Akademia się skończyła i mała klacz powitała swoich rodziców, chwaląc się znaczkiem. 2 klasa Clarze było znacznie łatwiej,otrzymywała same 5 i uzyskała przyjaciółkę. Imię tej przyjaciółki to Colorful Sky, klacz maści czerwonej z kolorową grzywą. Obie się zaprzyjaźniły i ich rodzice też, pojechały ze sobą na wakacje. 3 klasa W 3 klasie klacz bardzo uwielbiała być na lekcji i przebywać z swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką Colorful Sky. Po dostawaniu tych wszystkich piątek wyjechała na zieloną szkołę, miała tam troszkę problemów i kłótni, lecz uważa że było fajowo. Potem ponownie w to samo miejsce wyjechała z Sky. 4 klasa Niestety Clara nie dostała się do sportowej klasy i rozstała się z Colorful. Na szczęście spotkała nowych przyjaciół i miała z kim siedzieć - Magic Letter. Teraz jest wielce lubiana i cieszy się, że nie dostała się do sportowej. "Historia" w edycji . Cytaty :"Owce to urodzeni mordercy - czujesz owca ci się wkrada do domu i kradnie wszystkie twoje oszczędności, ty widzisz tą sytuację i co mówisz - WHAT THE SHEEP!?" :— Nje kumam, a wy?xd :"OMATKOBOSKACZĘSTOCHOWSKATHISISSOŁBJUTIFUL!" :— spróbuj się wczytać :p :"Podlęcznig , a co to takiego ?" :— hy hy . :"Trollolololo" :— takie tam ... :"Tak słucham ..." :— jak ktoś coś do niej mówi. :"To było suche jak ziemia w afryce" :— sóchar xd :"Czarno to widzę ..." :— ułamki D: uuuu... xd :"Chodźmy w dół do piwnicy , stoi tam mały stół ......" :— i reszty nje pamiętam ;-; Ulubione Przedmioty szkolne - WF (ulubiony) <3 - Historia (no w sumie xd) - Technika (o tag ... ;V) - Plastyka (uwielbia rysować ;-;) Pory roku, miesiące - Lato - Sierpień Piosenki Ariana Grande - Problem Ellie Goulding - Love me like you do i wiele innych, których tytułów nje zna x3 nie chce rozpisywać. Kolor - Niebieski; jego odcienie - Brąz (czekoladowy) - Róż; jego odcienie - Fiolet; tesz odcienie xd odcienie Co myśli o ... Przedmiotach Matematyka To takie nudne, a pani z matmy w kółko zrzędzi i ględzi, bla bla bla. ;_; Przyroda NAJGORSZY PRZEDMIOT EVER! To jest takie trudne i takie nudne że ... a pani z przyry ma jakieś 80 lat. Muzyka Nawet spoko, tylko od czasu do czasu bywa ostro ...nom :V Plastyka SOŁ GÓD! Może być, nawet możemy gadać. Angielski To jest troszkę nudne i za dużo tam pracy, bo chodzę na dodatkowy angielski i znam niektóre słowa. Polski Te głupie NP, przedmiot nawet OK. Technika Bardzo fajna i nas uczy tego nasza pani wychowawczyni. Mam same 5 ... Historia Phi, banał w dodatku dość ciekawa ... WF DEBESZTLEKCJA4EVER! - każdy tak mówi. Rasach kucyków Jednorożce Kucyki te posiadają niezwykłą magię i są bardzo mądre, siedzę z jednorożcem, który będzie miał świadectwo z paskiem. Kucyki ziemskie Ziemnioki xd. Są bardzo pracowite. Pegazy Moja koffana rasa xd. Jesteśmy bardzo szybcy i nikt nas nie dogoni xd Alikorny Są to najpotężniejsze kucyki! Uwielbiam je! Znane są na razie tylko: Luna, Celestia, Cadence, Twilight Sparkle i Flurry Heart. Mane 6 Twilight Sparkle Cieszę się, że została księżniczką i alikornem. Jest zbyt xd mądra. Applejack Ta z farmy ... Kiedyś zakradłam się tam i zjadłam jedno z tęczowych jabłek, zobaczyła mnie i powiedziała, że śmiało mogę jedno zjeść. Rainbow Dash Podziwiam ją, powinna się jednak dostać do Wonderbolts. Fluttershy Jest dość nieśmiała, ale umie jakoś się dogadać ze zwierzętami co jest niezwykłe. Rarity Paniusia piękniusia lub Cisia modnisia jest zbyt szlachetna i szyje suknie kiecki xd. Pinkie Pie Ma STRASZNIE wielkie poczucie humoru. Przezwiska - Klara - Clarusia - Clarcia - Foch master - pani Foch - Czekolada Przyjaciele i znajomi Magic Lettter Jest to jednorożec maści fioletowej i szarej grzywie, oraz rubinowych oczach. Clara siedzi z nią w ławce. Magic ma znaczek jako literę "A" napisaną piórem. Colorful Sky Już wyżej wspomniana, Sky jest BFF klaczy. Jej znaczek to tęcza. Często razem się spotykają w weekend lub jadą na wakacje/ferie. Smile Peanut Kucyk ziemski maści brązowej i żółtych włosach. Nie ma znaczka. Dobrze się znają. Jej przyjaciółka to jednorożec o imieniu Catty. Michael Znajomy, ma wielki dom z ogrodem. Bardzo lubi grać nawalać xd w różne gry. Zna również go Colorful Sky. "Przyjaciele i znajomi" w budowie! Ciekawostki * Często plotkuje. * Nienawidzi zapachu grzybów i ryby. * Lubi spać na chmurce Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki w szkolnym wieku Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Pegazy ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji